


Cas doesn't understand human contraptions

by afincf_tirwer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, But shhh, Cas and a revolving door, Cas doesn't understand, Dean is amused, I don't know, Literally that is what this came from, M/M, NOW WITH ART!!!!!, Sam's otp is real, THIS IS SO EXCITING!!!!, Timeline is probably screwed up, i can't tag, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: Castiel has encountered a new thing. A revolving door, what will he do? Okay I know this is a bad summary but the story is better I promise. I just have no idea what this is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was born when my friend got stuck in a revolving door and I mentioned it to someone else. She then made me picture Cas in a revolving door and boom a fic was born. This is my first Supernatural fic so I hope you like it.  
> Also not betaed so all mistakes are mine and if I rated it wrong please tell me.
> 
> Update: ART HAS BEEN DRAWN OF THIS FIC BY crazy-chinchilla7!!! IT IS SO BEAUTIFUL AND I AM SO EXCITED BY THIS!!!!!! Art is posted at the beginning of the fic!

Beautiful art has been done by [crazy-chinchilla7](http://crazy-chinchilla7.tumblr.com/post/153998781665/heres-a-piece-i-did-thats-heavily-based-on)

 

Cas stopped at the doorway to the office tower causing Sam and Dean to halt and stare at him in confusion. Cas’ blue eyes were fixed on the automatic revolving door and his head cocked to the side in confusion while his eyes narrowed. Sam and Dean exchanged a quick look while waiting for Cas to move again but he stayed stock still like only angels could do with his eyes fixed on the moving door. The two humans watched as Cas observed people going round in the door before exiting on the other side. Dean tapped the angel on his shoulder before speaking.

“Uh Cas what are you doing?” The angel blinked at Dean before turning back to the revolving door, watching it with an intense focus.

“I do not understand, why is the door spinning?” He asked and Dean paused for a second, unsure of how to answer him.

“Uh well, it’s another way to get into a building, you step in and walk round before getting out the other side, watch how Sam does it.”

Castiel focused on Sam as he hopped into the revolving door and exiting from the other side. To Dean’s dismay his head was still cocked to the side in confusion and his eyebrows were drawn together to complete the look.

“I still do not understand Dean, why is it still moving? Is this contraption a regular sight? Do you think people enjoy it?” Dean didn’t know how to answer the questions and so he ignored them.

“Hell I don’t know Cas, just watch me and then you do it okay?” Cas nodded and fixed his eyes on Dean as he did the exact same thing as Sam. A crowd had gathered by now, drawn by the commotion as Cas continued to wait in front of revolving door, getting in some peoples’ way. Dean gestured at him to come over and Cas pursed his lips before walking over and stepping into the revolving door.

The second he stepped into it Castiel knew he had made a mistake. The door kept moving and moving in a circle and he had to move with it. He could see Sam and Dean on the other side but he didn’t know what to do. So he kept walking with the door, going round and round. By this time he had attracted a large crowd, most of who were recording every second of the event.

Sam and Dean seemed to be torn between laughter and despair. They both decided on laughter as the brothers broke down into hysterics while Cas continued to walk round in the door. The crowd followed the boys’ lead as many of them began to laugh as well. Dean managed to compose himself first and focused on what Cas was saying.

“Dean this isn’t funny, why won’t it stop moving?” Dean sucked in another gulp of air before grinning at the angel.

“Aw Cas you just have to step out when you want to get out.” Dean beckoned Cas towards him but he just continued to walk.

“But if the door does not stop does that not mean I am supposed to remain in here?” Dean felt like pulling on his hair.

“Cas come on, we gotta go now.” Unfortunately the angel had become used to the revolving door and shook his head.

“I believe I am required to stay here Dean. I have decided I like this human contraption and have decided that I shall remain.” Dean spluttered looking for words before Sam tapped his shoulder, making his brother face him.

“Leave him Dean, we’ll be in here until the building closes and we can fetch him when we leave. It’s not like he’s causing trouble and at least he’s happy.” Dean looked back at the angel with his soft, content smile as he went round again and his heart melted a little. Cas’ face hardly ever went soft like that and it wasn’t like they needed him right now.

“Alright Sammy. Hey Cas we’ll pick you up on the way out, have fun babe!” Cas smiled at Dean as he walked away.

“You just called Cas ‘babe’. What the hell Dean?” Sam asked his brother as they went deeper in the building. Dean’s cheeks heated slightly but he ignored his brother’s question in favour of scanning the name plates on the doors. Sam’s eyes narrowed but he let it go. “Here we go Dean!” He said after a while, pointing to the door that read ‘Mr Goldfin’. The boys knocked before entering and closing the door behind them.

By the end of the day they were both exhausted after chasing the dammed demon through the entire building before trapping it in the men’s bathroom. They had to avoid being seen by any of the employees and they were nearly caught during the exorcism. The brothers slumped to the floor in the bathroom and Sam spoke first.

“So, you and Cas?” He asked causing his brother to turn a hilarious shade of red and crack his head against the wall as he whipped it up. Sam burst into laughter while Dean rubbed his head and glared at his brother, not answering the question. “Aw come on Dean tell me the truth.” Dean flushed redder but huffed out a soft “fine”.

“It only started a few weeks ago. He was doing that thing where he stands too close and I found myself studying the shades of blue in his eyes-“ Dean broke off with a disgusted sound. “Dammit I sound like a chick flick.” Sam let out a soft laugh causing Dean to glare at him again.

“What happened next?” He asked and Dean muttered a curse before continuing.

“I suddenly thought of what it’d be like to kiss him and then Cas went red. I asked him what was wrong and he kissed me. I kissed back and well…here we are. That’s it Sammy and you’re gonna keep your smart ass remarks to yourself.” Sam allowed a grin to creep onto his face and Dean levelled a warning glare. “I'm warning you Sam, Nair in your shampoo.” Sam weighed the pros and cons before going for it.

“So if Cas kissed you doesn’t that make you the girl?” Sam questioned innocently before laughing at the expression on his brother’s face and bolting out the door. He could hear Dean running after him, yelling curses while he bolted down the stairs cackling.

When they reached the ground floor Sam paused for breath allowing Dean to catch up and smack him upside the head. Sam couldn’t stop laughing though and he sank weakly to the ground clutching his stomach.

After he’d recovered Sam watched Cas, still in the revolving door, guide Dean into it and they went round and round together. Sam smiled as Dean led Cas out of the door and then pulled him into a kiss. Sam exited the building in time to hear Cas reprimand Dean.

“Dean you must tell me what you and Sam are hunting. If I’d known it was a demon I would not have left your side.” Dean rolled his eyes affectionally.

“Aww come on angel, you can’t stick by me all the time and we’ve hunted so many of these sons of bitches we don’t need a babysit-mmph!” Dean was cut off by Cas pulling him in roughly and kissing him hard. Sam looked away as the two locked lips and when Cas released Dean he was out of breath.

“You will inform me of what the hunt is before you leave. I will not accept anything less.” Cas told Dean firmly and to Sam’s surprise Dean nodded without a fight.

“You got it angel, I won’t do it again.” Cas smiled with satisfaction before leaving to get in the Impala. Dean caught the look on Sam’s face and held up a finger. “Not a word Sam, not a word.” He growled warningly so Sam just smiled and cracked an imaginary whip at his brother before sprinting to the car. Sam laughed once more as he raced to safety with his enraged brother cursing him out with every breath.

A few weeks later, when they were working on a suspected spirit Cas was approached by a random stranger. They paused in surprised and Cas’ head cocked in confusion as the man started speaking.

“Oh man you’re the roundabout guy! Was it all staged or did you really not know what you were doing? And why the hell would you do it all day man?” Cas’ brow furrowed in thought.

“I believe you have me confused. I am not the roundabout guy, my name is Castiel.” Dean jumped in to avoid any further misunderstandings.

“Yeah, he’s the roundabout guy, he’d never seen a revolving door before, was totally fascinated by it.” The guy grinned before turning to face Cas again.

“Well then _Castiel_ , if you're so interested in revolving doors why don’t you come back to mine? I could really make your head _spin_.” The guy practically purred Cas’ name, leaning in close and it made Dean see red.

“Actually Cas is my boyfriend so you can back off and leave us alone.” Dean spoke softly but his voice was laced with so much danger the guy went white.

“Hey my bad man, I didn’t know I'm sorry I’ll go now.” He babbled before bolting. Cas cocked his head in confusion.

“I did not understand that man Dean. I wonder why he was so nervous. Perhaps he thought the pizza man was after him and his rear.” At this both Sam and Dean broke down into laughter causing Cas to look around in bewilderment, wondering what he had said that caused such an uproarious reaction. Soon though the laughter infected Cas as well and he stood smiling at the two hunters as they laughed in the sunshine.

 


End file.
